Tri Force Doom Squad
by GuitarBlair
Summary: Modern times Zelda A Link to a past with Doom type action, horror, and creatures. Rated M for adult-themes and extreme violence. Link is in prison and G.A.N.O.N is a computer program. Sound random enough for you? I do not own Zelda or Doom.
1. Chapter 1, Sarah and the Darkside

Chapter 1

* * *

"This wasn't about getting revenge, it wasn't about punishment, it was just because. I do what I need to do. Something just feelings wrong on the inside and I have to get it out. What do I do? I'm a hacker, I send virus's, and I do all sorts of things to ruin peoples computer. I don't get paid, but I do have particular targets. People I hate, could be you, could be anyone. The point is, I just need to get these horrible feelings out and this is how I do it. No one knows, I'm just your average type person." The keystrokes stopped and Tommy stopped typing. He was leaving a journal for himself, he felt he had too. Although he had decided this was the right decision, to hurt other people in this form of hacking and virus work, he STILL didn't feel alright. Tommy, a white, skinny, nerdy, high-school student pushed away from his desk and stood up. He almost walked away from the computer but decided having written that he was doing all the horrible things he did was probably a bad idea. He deleted it, and headed off to school.

School was well, all horrible for him. What with his glasses, his horrible hair-cut, his horrible clothes, his horrible posture, how could he ever have fun in school? Other students at the high-school decided that this was just to much un-cool things for them. They decided, and not in a group but just all by themselves, that he needed to be punished for all his problems. They never postulated why this was a good idea they just did it. They had to do it, it was inside of them. No one really stopped them anyways. They'd get detentions, but they'd get them anyways for being late for class so whats a couple more to them? Tommy was, and always would be the uncool nerd who had no place in their life but to literally "make fun" out of him, of him, he was a target for their malicious playful hatred.

"Sarah, yeah she's weird." Tommy overheard at the lunch table of his friends. He was eating a packed lunch next to Brian, the magic card wizz, and James the world of warcraft geek. Nerds in America were generally all white, but thanks to time they had diversified. Black, Asian, White, Hispanic. Kinda funny huh? James Lee, would you guess he's white? He's not, he's Korean. "She walks like she doesn't see anybody else in the hallways." There were many people in this diverse school, it was public, but a nicer public school. All the kids of course hated the school but secretly maybe they all knew there would be no difference if they were in another school. Tommy hated it, but he knew it was for the people, that's why he punished them by destroying their computers. He shared a little awkward laugh to himself and explained to his friends afterwords he just thought of something funny. "Once." James explained. "I saw her run right into a faculty member, literally. I swear she's from another planet." James wasn't talking TO Tommy, Tommy just overheard. In fact Tommy could only stand James because he wasn't mean to him. James picked his nose a lot and everyone knew. The sad thing is James thought he did it secretly. Tommy picked his nose sometimes, but only if it had some real itch. If someone asked Sarah's ethnicity to Tommy he wouldn't know what to say. Sarah of course knew, she was Jamaican and Irish, a dead split. Sarah was in the lunchroom, she'd eat outside in the courtyard by herself. She bought food, a lot, and ate almost every piece but didn't finish almost every piece. She saw a school counselor too, but no one really knew what it meant.

Tommy was in the bathroom stall, pants down, on a toilet, reading a book. Yeah he probably got gross particles on his book but he didn't care. This is what he did with his free period. The bathroom door open, which was weird cause this was the gross bathroom and usually people never came in. He heard someone say "Hell yeah." It was Jake Goodman, a real prick. He hacked his computer once, but Jake only picked on him once so he never did it again. He heard an unzipping of pants but Jake sounded like he was no where near a toilet. Tommy tried to ignore it, and tried to get lost into his book, but then the next sounds really took him for a loop. He heard a girl say. "You want this?" It was a weird voice, it sounded like Sarah! Tommy didn't set his book down but he slowly leaned his head over down below the bottom of the stall and saw Jake with his pants down and his ding a ling out. Well, he looked away. What did he expect? Peeking in on two people in the bathroom, he'd probably see that. He silently tried to swallow his spit but his mouth got dry. This was weird, in a hot way. Then the sounds got weirder. It sounded like someone taking a bat too a big slab of meat. It also sounded like Jake impersonating a mouse in pain. It went again, but this time his ears identified the sound more clearly, he was getting his head hit against the wall. He could hear a struggle starting, who was winning he didn't know. Tommy was paralyzed in fear, holding his books and his arms not moving. What the hell was going on? What was she doing to him? Was there some part of the story he was missing? Why was she hitting his head against the wall? Jake went to call out something but he heard a similar wet slapping meat sound. Tommy felt himself shivering and shaking but he couldn't move from his spot. He felt himself crying too. This was to real, it couldn't be happening. The struggle moved closer. Was it a joke? Was she insane? Did they plan this to fuck with him? Did Jake know he hacked his computer? Why! Why! These words screamed through his head like a mad man running down the halls of the school. Why! No! It was to much! The bathroom seemed to transform around him as his mind wandered to the yelling of questions of fear. Was everything muddy? Or what was it, his feet shivered in something on the floor. BLOOD. Torrent swirling in his brain, he could only hear the pounding of his heart and then when he finally came too he realized the struggle had stopped, but he could hear someone breathing next to him. A pool of blood was at his feet and the breathing was turning to a gurgling. He slowly pulled up his pants and opened the door. The room seemed dark, the lights were turned off! There was bloody writing in the mirror. "Don't say a word, you did this." Tommy's head spinned, no it was the room! The room! More spinning! More maddening thoughts! He got away from the blood, cleaned off his shoe, and left the school walking more nervous than he ever could have thought was possible. Lies and stories about what happened and his parents scolded him and told him never to leave school early again, but it was a hallow threat. Laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling he couldn't stop thinking about what happened, and even though he thought he'd never fall asleep he did.

He went to school again and found himself nervous the same as the day before. What would Tommy do? She had killed him, no she had, no she had! He argued with the non fictional characters in the fictional scenario about the explanation. When he got to school, it was canceled, but Tommy did get questioned. He left feeling more nervous than ever, and we he got home he told his mom and she called the school to check obviously not trusting him. Heading up to his room he felt as though the stares were moving around him, his eyes couldn't SEE anything different but his brain was sending him messages that his feet couldn't keep up with. Him stumbled a bit and looked up at his bedroom door, and this is where he saw things that weirded him out. The door resembled a swirl, it was blue, and moving infinitely in paradox. He turned his head looking down to the bottom of the stairs and he saw Sarah was right behind him. She had a cloth in her hands and she pressed it to his face. His mouth and nose breathed in a horrible smell that left him out cold.

-

Wet, his arms, his head, everything, and his head screamed pain into his very soul. The room was warm, that's why he was wet he was sweating. When he looked up he noticed the room was covered in wax! Wait, not quite, there were candles everywhere. His vision was horrible, and he was still wrong about the candles. The room was made of wax, and carved out of the wax was candles out of the walls, floor, it was insane looking. Was he on wax? No. He slowly sat up, a bed? Then he noticed something else, it was Sarah! He froze, petrified, she was sitting in the corner of the room eating an orange and staring right at him. Was it an orange? It looked weird,it had a stem. The wax was white, but there was red painted everywhere in more wax. Demonic symbols. Where was he?

"You...." She said slowly in an annoyed almost joking way. "You told them?"

"Huh?"

"You little wimp! You told them! They know it was me!" She shoved the rest of the fruit into her mouth entirely and swallowed. Yikes. She stood up and walked right over to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward.

He began to urinate, turning his head to the side and crying, but she pulled him forward again. "Wha... wha...."

"Shut up!"

"What..." He breathed out, his body began to shake.

"They came to my house! They know what I did! How will I ever find the tri-force!" As she finished the sentence she got louder and deeper growling and sounding like a demon.

"Wha..."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" She yelled in his face and pushed him back onto the bed. "Do YOU have the tri-force? Are you trying to fuck with me cause I don't fuck wimps!"

"Wh...wh..." Tommy was shaking violently and slowly moving back on the bed. He turned his head looking out of the wax and seeing a sky full of black and blue, and a mire all around him. "Wha..." Was he going crazy?

"God dammit." There was a doorway carved into the wax. She stepped out of the room before returning shortly with an I.V. And a rack. She walked over to him. "Sit up."

He began to cry, but she grabbed his arm and laid it out. "STOP SHAKING." She commanded in anger. After a couple of minutes, when he opened her eyes she seemed to be calming down, and so did he. She had stuck something in his arm, in the I.V. Bag a blue liquid was streaming into his veins.

"Sarah what... what is all this?"

"You're in the darkside, and this is high potent healing, calmer, and mana regeneration."

He stared at the bag of blue liquid, then back down to his arm which it streamed intp. "What?!" He reached down for his arm and she slapped his hand away with such strength he couldn't even think as to where it came from. She looked like an animal when she did it too, her body tightened up, more like her bones, and she hunched over and her slap was more like a claw. "Stop it! You need to calm down."

"I... I don't have the tri-force." The tri-force was from a video game, his head began to clear. "I don't have anything." He was still calm, this stuff was amazing, he looked down to his pants which were drenched with his own urine. Then back to her.

She sighed, straightening up and getting a very annoyed look to her, she then turned back, her eyes still told him she was an animal. "Have you ever played that video game Zelda? It's based on real life fact, it leaked a while ago..."

"Stop it, you're lying." He stared at her, he was still scared, but he was calm.

"I'm not." She walked out the wax door and seemed like she was never coming back. He pulled the I.V. out of his arm and slowly stood up. Walking over to the window, trying to wring out his wet pants as he did he stared out to get a closer look. It seemed like there were miles in-between him and then mounts. It was wet everywhere, it was raining, and when he looked around he saw a large building in the middle of the mire. He saw Sarah pacing around outside him. He moved from the window and then to the wax doorway looking out of it, and what he saw scared him. Weapons. A small table made of wax and a large drop leading to another room made of wax. There was only one exit here though, down the stairs and outside. On the table there was a large combat looking knife he might find on a marine, and an semi automatic machine gun. He walked over to the knife and shoved it into his pocket. Luckily it had a leather sheath. He pulled the large gun up and it felt absolutely heavy in his arms so he set it down. He then walked down the wax stairs slowly and came out into the rain. He saw things moving underneath the mire, large things in the distance. There seemed to be no way out, just this other building. He felt like a scared child, as he should. He made his way over to Sarah, avoiding the movement as much as possible and the deep water. When he got close to the deep water which he eventually had to he felt himself stiffen up, dead bodies. Then he saw one of the bodies move, no, they were all moving. They weren't dead and they didn't look human. They did though look at him, and followed him. They had one eye each, an orange face, and a ragged green hood over them. One stuck its head up out of the water. Like a toy his mouth shot opening moving the top half of his head back and his tongue slung out. Before he could even move acid shot out of it's mouth. Was it acid? It was two liquids intersecting. One was shooting upward, the other down, and as they crossed they ignited into fire and it was like a fireball was shooting right at him. Holding up his hands like it'd protect him he closed his eyes and tried to duck. He was.. alive? He heard movement, the water came alive with splashing and in front of him he heard a machine gun go off.

When he opened his eyes Sarah was standing in front of him, giving him an evil stare. Resting on her shoulder was a large machine gun with a tripod attached. He didn't know what it was, but it looked way to heavy for her."Why did you follow me? Never mind don't answer that. You know computers well?"

He nodded slowly, barely moving.

"Okay, come with me." She turned and headed towards the large building again. When they got closer they got on some sort of old walkway. It all looked slightly familiar. The video game..... it was real? It couldn't be. He couldn't work through a better explanation in his head, and his fear was to much for him to think. The walkway had railing, this was the dungeon in the dark-side! The one where you got that red cane. Tommy had only liked the game so he really didn't know it to well. When they got up to the building he saw there was a large outdated computer screen on a podium and it read _Ether_ across the dark screen. As he looked closer he looked closer at the podium he saw there was a keyboard, he hit the enter key and then the world around him started to shake. Sarah clapped her hands and made a cute sound a girl from an anime might make. "Yes! I knew you knew a lot about computers!"

From beneath the mire the dirt began to move upward as if something was under it, then he realized that the building in front of him wasn't a building but the top of one. It pushed out through the mire making a huge mess. The door to the mire building was opened, and he could see the cyclops kids coming out of the water and running into deep water. They looked sickly now that he got a look at them as a whole. Their feet were somewhat flipper like.

"Come on." She said and she stepped up to the large doorway gaping from the building. It was huge, it looked like it were made for elephants or mammoths maybe. He followed after her holding his arms shivering from the wet. When they first got in there was another computer in what seemed like a large room. The place reeked, but Sarah just wrinkled her nose a bit. "Smelly." The room was very dark, and the computer screen only half lit up the old room. He walked over to the small computer and it was a blank screen with a flashing under bar. "You can turn everything on?" She said pushing his back lightly.

He reached up to the computer and typed in _Lights_ across the screen and hit enter. The room lit up, but in the doorway that was already open a large metal door came slamming down from the top of the doorway locking them in. The lights only lit up this room, there was another just as large door going down a hallway that shortly got dark. Some lights flickered in the hallway but he couldn't see anything in there. The room they were in had a couple dead bodies, way passed decomposition. Also, there were large crates which Sarah began to open not even really noticing the door close. "You need a weapon."

"I have a knife from your room." He was still shaking and holding himself.

She turned and gave him a funny look. "You think that'll be enough to kill demons?" She laughed and then saw he was shivering. "There's some clothes in here, strip now." She said grabbing out some military clothes that looked way to big for him. She pulled a lot out, throwing him the smallest and then piling the rest in the middle of the room. She then pulled out a red peace of wax and began to make that demonic symbol across the floor around the pile of clothes. He got changed, and barely fit in the clothing they all sagging on him. When she finished she then stepped back and pulled out a small jar. She poured some white powder onto her hand, brought her hand up in front of her mouth and blew the powder over the clothing. Once just a little of the powder hit the clothes they shot on fire. Sarah rubbed her hands together the jar obviously back in her pocket. "Warm up, then we go down."

Tommy just stared at her for along minute before looking at the skeletons. Then something caught him out of the corner of his eye and it was Sarah getting naked. He froze, trying not to look, but he turned and saw her. She was putting on some military clothes. She was taller than him, but she was extremely good looking. Well, his view was biased because well he saw her topless. She turned himself completely away from her and stared at the computer screen trying to hide his boner.

"This won't do." She said turning and facing him. The clothing was to small. She pulled out the wax and walked over to him. "Don't move." She said leaning down and drawing a demonic symbol around both of them. When he looked closer she was writing in some language that he couldn't read. It reminded him of Russian, but was obviously very different. She then pulled the jar of powder out again and blew it above them. Tommy closed his eyes and felt it land on him. Nothing had happened? He opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. He liked it better with her shirt off but she looked good. The clothing was the same except it fit her. She turned and smiled to him in a goofy look. "I know I know, amazing powder. You should see what it does when you put it on certain demons." When he looked at himself he found that his clothing fit well too.

"They didn't have a bra though so I gotta wait till dries out." She said walking back to the large crates. She pulled out a light machine gun, and some pistols. "Take these." He stuffed the hand guns into the places for them on his belt and picked up the machine gun. It was really heavy, it made his arms ache.

"This is heavy." Tommy said looking to Sarah.

"You'll be fine." She waved him off and then sat down next to the fire wringing out her bra.

-

She changed into her bra front of him again and at this point he just watched. She noticed him though and grunted making an annoyed face. "Focus" She said. He thought he was anyways, but she pointed to his machine gun. "We're going."

After a few moments his arms were aching. He followed her down the hallway, and then down a large set of stairs. When they got to the bottom he saw another computer. Then he heard something, a grunt, and a man stepped into view. He looked dead! He was dead! Tommy froze and he heard the large machine gun in Sarah's hands go off. It ripped apart his head and he fell backwards. A pistol went off and his shoulder filled with pain taking the place of the blood now leaving it. His machine gun fell to the floor and he grabbed his shoulder. Tears began to well up in his eyes and began to make a whimpering noise out of the back of his throat. Sarah was firing again. After a moment she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "We need to go forward." With his eyes he sent her the pain he was feeling and she sighed a bit. "This isn't going to work you're to weak. Lets just move forward a bit more." She let go of him and began to walk forward.

* * *

First chapter, hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2, Isak Magnas Meen and Hell

Chapter 2! =D I like it, I was planning on making it longer but this works.

* * *

Isak Magnus Meen sat down at his computer counsel and stared into the large screen. The computer took up the entire room, it sort of looked like the bat cave since well it was in a large cave with stone walls all around. He was in pajamas, and he opened up the Sarah report. His daughter, well at least that's what he called her. Genetic breeding, as he liked to call it, but not just with any type of creature but demons.

The whole thing was a disaster. Ever since the rebellion took place Isak found himself under loads and loads of complicated politics and war. Well, the war had been over for quite some time now. There was small militias he found here and there but mostly it was taken care of. The darkside was ruled by a tyrant, Isak, and he put up a large firewall to the internet blocking anyone from using it but him. Gamma Access Network Online Negator, or as people began to call it GANON. The internet is a touch subject since it is attainable through the lightside and the darkside. The lightside doesn't know about the darkside, and that's why he put up the firewall and destroyed any trace that they had accessed the internet earlier than the light side. An uprising began and a young solider named Link led a rebellion. Finally getting a mole into the rebellion who was fighting against his armies he found they had seven main headquarters, which was a lot larger than he could deal with. Finding no other choice he made a pack with demons, who did not come from the darkside but from Hell, and had them open portals into the seven headquarters slaughtering most of the rebellion. He then sealed off the headquarters and let the demons use it and the dead bodies of the rebellion for their own resources as a way of repayment for them helping in the war. Link was given to the demons. The reason it was made into a game in the light side was because before the rebellion was completely crushed link lead one final attack on Isak's forces and managed to take down GANON for a short period of time. This was a desperation attack and they sent out a single with their plans and all their information through the internet. Unfortunately the first people to receive this information was writers for Nintendo and once Isak got GANON back up and running he took down the site and Nintendo then embellished the story a lot, the only one even slightly accurate being A Link to The Past where the layout was almost idential too the layout of the darkside.

Isak found himself spacing out in thought of how to fix the Sarah incident. If the demons had found out about Sarah they would probably declar war on him, and surely win. See, there are two major types of demons the upperclass, and the workers. The workers have almost no brain capacity, they can't speak, and are breeded by the uperclass so there is huge variety. The workers are basically always angry and don't really have any other emotions. The upperclass are civilized and basically don't see the lowerclass as even on the same level as them. The history itself is old and beyond Isak's knowledge. No one has tried to breed them, and what Isak did wasn't quite that but he did produce an offspring. She mostly felt anger, looked very human, and exhibited various worker type attributes like low IQ and massive strength. Unfortunately this breeding took place before the rebellion, fifteen years ago, and two years into the war with the rebellion she was uselessly lost. The worst part was, right after the demons stepped in. Link was going to reveal her to the demons to get them to take his side with the war. They didn't get it done fast enough, but to where sarah's whereabouts was beyond his knowledge. What a mess this was...

* * *

She paced about the room, the room they were locked in. Tommy sat in the corner holding his bleeding arm watching Sarah pace about the room. The room had a large dead demon in it, and was cramped and dark. After some brief firefight and what look liked a giant floating one eyed demon they fled into a small room which an invisible demon grabbed Tommy. If it wasn't' for Sarah ripping it's head off Tommy would have been eaten alive by the large muscular thing. Thinking quickly Tommy had typed in on the computer "Door close" and it did, so they were safe for now, but after a short minute of watching Sarah pace about he passed out.

Sarah stopped pacing and stared down at Tommy who passed out. She took a deep breath out of annoyance and stared at the dead demon. She decided that they needed to rest for the night. She quickly searched the room, finding only some machine gun ammo on a dead human corpse and some other useless junk he was carrying. Out of a pen she found on the corpse she made a needle and injected some blue medicine into Tommy, then she used a little magic powder to cook the demon meat which she then ate. It only took ten minutes of sitting in the room, full, and staring around at all the complicated machines that made her feel so dumb for her to get bored and annoyed. She stared at Tommy for a while and felt her succubus side wanting to seduce him and make him hers, then she could control him much better. He was so.... gross looking though. Not to mention when she seduced that boy in the bathroom, or at least tried to, he stepped on her foot and she got very angry and killed him. She needed Tommy, so killing him was out of the question so she put it out of her mind. She was still staring though when his eyes opened again and he got that timid scared shy look he got whenever she looked at him that made her kind of angry. She frowned and sneered at him and he looked away. "We're resting here okay?" Tommy's stomach growled and as a response Sarah pointed at the dead cooked demon. "Eat!" She yelled angrily, wondering why he wasn't just doing it if he was hungry. God humans were weird! How did she manage so long in that school! She didn't have to restrain herself there though.... or get mocked for not being able to read well. She learned a little bit but she still could only make very small sentences. Tommy didn't answer but slowly crawled over to the dead demon and ate some timidly. She sneered again at him, god he pissed her off when he acted shy and scared. It made her think violent thoughts but she pushed them away as if she was in that human world where Link had sent her. She stared around the room again as he ate. "Do you know how to use these machines?"

Tommy turned around, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "The computers you mean?"

"Don't mock me!" She bit her bottom lip trying to control her anger, almost feeling herself want to cry but anger overwhelmed most sadness in her. "How do you work them?"

"Well....." Tommy stood up and walked over to a keyboard, and began to type and letters began to correspond on a black screen.

Sarah stood up and moved behind him staring at the screen, literally staring right over his shoulder. In a trance as he typed she leaned her chin on his shoulder and stared dumbfounded. "They never taught me this at your schools...."

"They never taught you how to use a computer...?" Tommy looked at her, feeling out his words slowly as not to offend her.

Regardless her face contorted with anger. "No!" she said lifting her chin off his shoulder. He kind of wished he didn't make her mad cause her skin was soft and Tommy had never really touched girls very much. "What do they do?"

"Well, this for starters." Tommy hit a key and a couple words drifted across the screen and light came on. It was like before.

"Ahh I see.." Sarah said as if she understood, coming to wrong conclusions about magic and the mechanisms of the computer. She leaned in again staring slightly dumbfounded leaning her chin on his shoulder for a second time.

Tommy blushed and took in a deep breath and began to type. He wished it had an operating system like windows or something. He hit _Internet_ and enter. A big pig like face came on the screen and began to laugh. It reminded him of _Ganon _from the Zelda video games.

Sarah murmured "Ganon" under breath and her warm breath felt good on his cheek. She stared intently at it with anger, clearly an emotion she was good at feeling. He tried some more things once it stopped, like _operating system_ and _hard drive_, _windows_ but nothing really happened. Sarah stared up at him with that dumb founded look on her face. "What are you making it do?"

"Nothing really.... it's really outdated. I need Linux." Sarah's chin was still on his shoulder, and she didn't really respond much in her face. He was terrified of this girl, but she was very pretty.

"Linux?" She said slowly trying out the world. She wrapped her arms around his waste which made him jump and she held tight so he didn't move. "Tell me what that is." She seemed calm at least for a moment.

Tommy was frozen stiff and losing words. "It's....." his words stumbled, and then he saw Sarah's face contort with anger again and she squeezed him tightly which hurt. "It's just an operating system!"

"Well why do we need it!" Sarah squeezed again and he jumped.

"Well it'll just make things easier I promise!"

Sarah stared at his face intently for a good two minutes and then let go of him standing up. "Alright, where can we get this?"

"Back in my world." Tommy looked away, this girl was gonna make him pee himself again.

"Okay." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small compact mirror. It was really old looking though.... or at least made to look Egyptian or something. She looked into the mirror, moving it around a bit and walking around the room looking into it. "It looks clear, come hold onto me."

"Hold onto you....?" Tommy gulped, and pressed his hands over his crotch to hide himself.

"Just do it!" Sarah looked at him angrily, then her eyes moved down to his pants and her face contorted into a different look, it had... sympathy. "Oh..... you want to fuck!" She said and her entire body moved into a ragging giggle fit. Tommy stared dumbfounded but still covered his pants. "Well I don't think you REALLY want to do that! I'm part succubus!" She said almost proudly, putting her hands on her hips. This wasn't helping Tommy at all, but she stepped forward with a happy look on her face and leaned over him looking him in the eye. He felt her hand touch his thigh and his face went instantly red. "Tommy..... this is distracting for me, so lets go get your lyntex because there is more work to be done!" She gave him a squeeze on the thigh and all of the sudden the world began to fizzle around him and they were in a public restroom... a very human public restroom. He felt himself fall into a toliet and Sarah came plunging down on top of him. She sat up angrily, all the emotion she previously had washed away in an instant. "You idiot! Don't ever distract me!" She yelled and stood up exiting the stall and pulling Tommy along and walking right into a large man just entering the bathroom. "Move!" She yelled and pushed him into a sink so hard Tommy heard a large gruesome crack sound along with the man's scream.

It turned out they were in a McDonald's bathroom. They were actually pretty close to his home.

They headed to his home, and grabbed his laptop, and his flash drive. His parents saw him exiting and called after him and as he tried to respond Sarah pulled on his arm giving him a stare that might decay a plant in an instant. "No time!" She said and pulled him along back into the McDonalds. The police were there and she stepped in one tried to stop her. Like a whirlwind she slammed his nose in "Rape!" She screamed and ran into the bathroom with Tommy. This was bad because there were two other police officers, the man she hurt already outside in an ambulance. One of the police officers stepped up to them and began to say something before Sarah put a foot between his legs as hard as she could and he fell over in pain. A gun was drawn by the other police officer but Sarah lunged forward knocking it to the side. A bullet went off and then she cracked this police officers nose with her palm quite like the other one. She grabbed Tommy's harm. "Hurry!" She said and pulled him into the stall where a faint sparkle seemed to emanate in the room. She ran into it pulling Tommy along for a very spacey ride back into the dark world, in the small room. Lucky for Sarah and Tommy you could only see the sparkle and use it to transport yourself if you had gone through it with the mirror; no police officer had gone through.

* * *

I heart character interactions. =D


End file.
